


Theme: First Meal

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: Jamie Aizen's 2018 October Horror Theme Fics [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmare Dork University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Just horror theme drabbles and one-shots for the month of October. Various fandoms will be featured here.Chapter One-Theme: First MealFandom: ROTG/GOCVerse: NDU Vampire AUPairing: Nicholas St. North/Pitch BlackCharacters: Nicholas St. North, Pitch Black, ProtoWarning: Mild torture, strong languageRating: Mature





	Theme: First Meal

**  
OCTOBER 1st, 2018**

**Theme:**  First Meal

**Fandom:**  ROTG/GOC

**Verse:**  NDU Vampire AU

**Pairing:**  Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black

**Characters:**  Nicholas St. North, Pitch Black, Proto

**Inspiration:** **[x](https://www.deviantart.com/ks-claw/art/Hungry-458536490)**

**Warning:**  Mild torture, strong language

**Rating:**  Mature

 

* * *

“Where’s my cousin,” Proto snarls at the smirking vampire. He struggles with the manacles around his wrist, chains rattling in his fury.  
  


Rage-filled eyes narrow at the sound of evil laughter coming from the ancient vampire’s throat.  
  


“Oh cease your struggle, Mr. Proto. You’re trapped here as I see fit,” crow Nicholas St. North as he steps from the shadows. In his hand was a glass of red wine, the liquid swirling around as he stood there smirking.  
  


“You know, I always assume you would be the one that gives me the most trouble,” North started. “You were smarter than the rest of the group and sneakier. Perhaps the most dangerous. The big-headed oaf couldn’t hold a candle to you.”  
  


Proto grit his teeth, ignoring the sarcastic and mocking comments from his jailer. “Yet you felt threatened enough to kills him,” he spat.  
  


North gave a casual shrug, taking a sip from the glass. “Please, his continued existence was… a bane to my beloved. And besides, it was quick and painless.”  
  


“You’re a fucking monster,” Proto hisses, once again pulling at his shackles. “I don’t know what you have done to Pitch but he would never condone this!”  
  


“You be surprised,” North chuckles.  
  


“Pitch would never love a monster like you! You’re not capable of love-” His spew halted as he yelps in shock as glass hits the wall behind him and the wine splatters the surface and his person.  
  


“You don’t know shit about me,” North growls, fist tightening next to his sides. “You know nothing of the agony, the horror of waiting for the love of your life to come back.”  
  


Proto reared back, part in fury and the other in shock.  
  


North continues speaking, ignoring his prisoner. “He was so beautiful, full of life. He showed me a whole new world, something better. That even though I was a cruel and greedy man, I deserved to be love too. He didn’t care about my past deeds, or that I couldn’t read or write or-”

North covers his face with one hand, his chest heaving in deep sobs. “My Kozmotis….”  
  


Proto wince at the display. It wasn’t the first time he heard that name. He didn’t know exactly who this person was, but all he was able to glean was that this Kozmotis was North’s lover. What this had to do with his cousin, he wasn’t entirely sure. But he had a strong suspicion it related to death and reincarnation, and Proto didn’t like that hypothesis.

North finally removes his hand, showing that he was crying. “He was perfect. He was mine.”  
  


Instantly sorrow turned to swift rage.

**“AND THOSE ублюдки  TOOK HIM FROM ME! STRIPPED HIM FROM ARMOR AND MURDERED HIM! TOOK HIM AWAY FROM US!!”  
**   


Proto didn’t have time to contemplate how fast North moves before he felt claws dig into his jaws, causing his bone to creak in pain. He notices that Noth was still weeping, but they were tears of rage and his jolly blue orbs were wild in fury.

“I hunted those  ** _сын суки_**  down like dogs and slaughtered them. Slaughtered them like the vermin they were,” North explains. His body began to tremble in a mix of sorrow and madness. “But it didn’t bring him back- my Kozmotis.”  
  


The grip around Proto’s jaw tighten and his eyes were force to look into North’s.

“Do you understand how long I have waited for my love to return to me? The centuries, the horror of it all-”  
  


“Pitch is not Kozmotis,” Proto manage to let out a hiss out. He gasps in pain as he felt a fist in his stomach, leaving him coughing through clench teeth.  
  


“ты дурак, he is and yet he isn’t,” North explains with a wicked smile. “It doesn’t matter though, because he is mine and I am his. I love him and he loves me.”  
  


Despite being in pain, Proto continues giving the vampire a defiant look. “This is not love,” he snarls. “It’s obsession, it is twisted and if you think that sob story is enough to make me pity, you then you have more issues than I thought.”  
  


North growls and opens his mouth to perhaps berate him when both heard a quiet moan and froze.

Proto’s eyes quickly follow the sound to the lone bed across the room. When he had first awoken chain to the wall, he didn’t pay any attention to the various furniture. He assumed that he was in a torture chamber of some sort. The bed looked to be antique, a queen size that had silk curtains drawn around it.

Now Proto realizes that they were protecting the sleeping individual within.  
  


The figure slowly sat up, stretching their arms out and moaning in some sort of pain before the limbs drop. “Nicholas,” came the muffled voice. “Nicholas where are you?”  
  


His breath seems to stop in his throat as North released Proto and walked over quickly towards the bed.

_‘Pitch…Pitch was here the entire….’_

Proto watch as North rushes over to the bed pulling the curtains apart to reveal his cousin. He couldn’t really see what condition Pitch was in, but to know that the other was alive lift a weight of his chest.  
  


“мой любимый,” Proto heard North said lovingly. He watches the vampire hover over his cousin, treating the other with such tenderness. Proto almost couldn’t believe that this was the same monster that almost broke his jaw earlier.  
  


After a few seconds, Nicholas was walking over to him, Pitch leaning on the other. Proto ignore the vampire, instead, he places all his focus on his cousin.

Pitch always had a  pale complexion and despite the man’s biting and harsh nature, his health was frail. The doctors were always worried that his next stress-induced attack would be too much for his fragile heart.  
  


The Pitch that was in front of him was…different.  
  


He didn’t have the usual tired look and his skin had taken on a healthier tone. His breath seems to be steadier and despite him clutching onto North’s clothing, Pitch didn’t express weakness.  
  


Proto watches North turns Pitch around in his arms and grace his cousin with a small kiss.  
  


“How do you feel, my darling?” North murmured gently, as the other slowly woke.

Proto noted with dread how his cousin’s eyes had gained a golden gleam to them, as he first looked up at North with a dazed, but loving look, before he bared his fanged teeth in a slow smile.

 "Hungry.“ He purred, before turning his head to look at what would potentially become his first meal.

“Very hungry…”  
  


Proto felt his heart sped up in horror. “Pitch…Pitch no. Please don’t do this…”  
  


Instantly, North’s fingers grip Proto’s hair rearing his head back and offering his neck to the newly made vampire. The man continues to plead with his cousin, knowing deep down that it was all for naught.

“Don’t worry, Proto,” mocks North. “In a way, you are helping your cousin. Your life for his….”  
  


As fangs sank into his neck, Proto couldn’t help but pray that his end will come quick and mourn that for all he tried to do, he still failed.  
  


**_~fin~_ **

* * *

This was fun to write and no matter what, these two are my favorite pairing.

 

_(Sorry Nightmare Galleon)_

My only problem with this is how many times I had to rewrite the story because Proto would not work with me. Plus I had to really push myself to write in present tense because I’m always writing in past tense. That was really difficult.

Anyway, hopefully, I will be able to bring more of this pairing before the end of this year. Either updating my Dark Christmas fics or create various one-shots.

More horror them drabbles are on the way, so keep your eyes peeled.

 

-JamieAizen


End file.
